Marble and Bronze
by PirateSmile17
Summary: ExB.A story of a smalltown girl  her perfect vampire  and the bizarre way they meet and fall in love.


**Marble and Bronze**

******** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT****** I wish I did but I only own Marble and bronze.**

**Chapter 1**

Bpov

There was an awkward silence between Charlie and me in the cruiser; there had been for the past half hour. All the way from the airport to Forks my birthplace and soon-to-be home again. I let the silence prolong for another minute or so then eventually plucked up the courage to make small-talk with Charlie 'So has much changed? Um... since I was ...um... last here I mean?' I mentally cursed myself for tripping up on my words and quickly blushed a flaming crimson.

'Nothing much' Charlie replied a couple of minutes later. I loved Charlie in a strange sort of way but he wasn't the best conversational man I had met. I mused over how he and my mother had even got into a relationship in the first place. They were both absolute opposites Charlie making intelligible mutterings 90% of the time while my mom, Renee chattered about everything and anything constantly. I waited for Charlie to tack something on the end of his sentence but nothing followed his earlier words, so I gave up trying to talk to him; knowing they would be one-worded as well.

The town seemed to be just as quiet as I remembered but the people here were blatantly staring into the cruiser to look at the seventeen year old young woman. Who was sitting in the passenger seat of Charlie Swan's police vehicle? I looked at each and every face trying to recognise just one face... no such luck. We eventually got away from the curious townsfolk and out near what I remembered was my old home. When we pulled up in front of the two storey white washed house memories I had forced to the back of my mind rose up. I saw a young Bella sitting outside the house howling over a grazed knee and a flustered Renee leaning over her, I saw that same, younger more flustered, Renee slamming a door while holding young Bella's hand and a suitcase handle. Her face red and flushed from yelling profanities.

I blinked and walked around the back of the cruiser to help Charlie with my bags even though there weren't many. I didn't have many possessions although those that I did were some of the most valuable things in the world to me like my iPod. I still seriously owe my iPod big time all of those awkward conversations that thing has gotten me out of... I have a strange feeling that it will be working over-time when I'm near Charlie. My room is almost the same as I left it if I remember right. Pictures of Charlie and Renee plaster the walls along with stickers and ...pony posters? ...okay those will have to go. When I finish putting all of my possessions and clothes away I take a swift glance out the window and see a small stream that I decide to investigate further into the woods. I quickly tell Charlie where I will be and try and walk quickly out of the room, Bad idea as I tripped up and almost embedded my face into the concrete step outside the back-door. Muttering curses to my clumsy feet as I quickly catch the door frame and therefore avoid a nasty situation involving me, concrete step and 911.

I walk lazily next to the stream for a good half hour enjoying the peace and quiet when suddenly something catches my eye; a flash of copper. I turn and look into the amber eyes of a young man. I nearly scream out loud but then I notice how still he is. I know what he is a statue but one of those new ones, the silicone ones that are completely lifelike. Maybe he's out here because of a flaw in his design and someone just wanted to dump him somewhere. Maybe the flaw was the skin because although it looks as smooth as silk it is inhuman in the way that it is a chalk white even paler than me the albino. I want to see if it is as hard as the marble it looks like.I stare into those golden irises, dazzled by them before I reach out and stroke the hand closest to me and whisper 'I have to go now but I will come back... I promise.' I turn around but not before I see those golden eyes follow me.I almost run from him after that. Did that statue just look at me?

**This is a short taster to see if people like this little idea I am toying with so sorry this chapter is so short. If there is a next chapter it will be Epov! **


End file.
